Story Time
by DJ Ayane
Summary: What happens when Yuu and Mika find some recreational writing by Mitsuba and Shinoa? (MikaYuu, fic-ception (fic within a fic), oneshot dribble)


"No, no, that doesn't seem right. Don't have him say that, have him say this instead!" chirped the blond girl happily.

"Are you sure? I mean I think I'm certain what he would say. And that doesn't sound right." Retorted the lavender author.

They continued to collaborate and argue and giggle hysterically until they finally finished. With pride and satisfaction, they dusted off their hands and shut the laptop heading to bed. When all was finally quiet, a brunette stirred and peeked from his room to make sure all really was quiet on the western front.

He tip-toed out of bed and into the living room where the unguarded device was left. He laughed menacingly to himself as he slowly opened the computer.

"I'm gonna find out what those two were laughing about over here, even if I die trying."

"Ahem."

"Woah! Don't scare me like that!" the brunette turned, greeted by a pair of red eyes.

"What exactly do you think you're doing going through her personal computer like that?"

"Come on! Her and Mitsuba were over here giggling all day saying 'NO! You have to have them do this instead!' and kept glancing at us when they did. You can't tell me that you're not at all interested in what's on this thing!"

The blond male sighed as he placed himself on the arm of the sofa next to his friend. "Yuu-chan you cannot go through other people's things without their…"

"FOUND IT!" Yuu looked up to Mika with a bright grin as the document loaded. "It's apparently a story of some sort. Wanna read it with me?"

The vampire signed heavily as he slid off the arm and closer to Yuu on the couch. "I have no other option do I?"

The brunette shook his head and he giggled childishly. It was in these moments that Mika found it difficult to argue with him. When the document finally loaded, they stared at the screen for a moment as they took in everything that was about to begin.

"Wh-what's with…the title?" Yuu grimaced.

"I hope this isn't what I think it is." Mika sighed as he felt his cheeks warm up. "Well we're here now. Too late to go back."

"I guess…I'll start…".

The embarrassed teen tried to hide his face as he began to read.

 _The battle was intense, both sides were fighting with all their might. Bodies were strewn out along the battlefield, not all of them whole. The four teenagers were at their wits end, on the brink of death with hope lost. One of their comrades was already unconscious and they were doing all it could take to keep him safe from the vampire army slowly taking out their numbers._

" _Team! Don't lose formation at all costs!"_

" _Right!"_

 _They formed a protective circle around their friend as they fought unending swarms of enemy. When the waves finally seemed to come to an end, that's when it happened. Two vampires, untouched by any dirt or blood appeared in front of the battered group. One with long silver hair and a devious grin, another with blond hair and a serious expression._

The boys froze and looked at each other, chuckling under their breathes.

"Wow this writing is horrible! Maybe it'll get better?" Yuu said, holding his stomach.

"I don't know. I think this may be as good as it gets." Mika said, putting his head in his hands.

"Alright, well let's keep going."

" _Oh little ones, my you've fought well, but this is where it ends for you I'm afraid." Chimed the silver haired one._

 _He looked to the blond vampire and grinned, motioning a hand to the team's unconscious member. They braced themselves, keeping formation around him, and readying themselves for anything that could possibly happen._

" _We want him. He belongs with us." A glare was shot in the silver's direction, "Sorry, sorry, he belongs to this cutie here. Now hand him over and we won't have to hurt you. We'll just take you back as our livestock. Fight back and well…"_

 _The blond drew a sword from his side, muttered something, and vines proceeded to wrap themselves up his wrist. He got into a ready position waiting for a response from the opposition._

" _You're not taking our friend! He doesn't belong to either one of you!" the leader shouted, hiding her slight intimidation._

" _Suit yourselves, go get your princess Mika-chan~!" the elder vampire sang as he turned away._

 _The blond, known as Mika, charged at the team in a flurry of white. The team tightened the circle as they readied for his attack._

"Oh no they heard that?!" Mika muttered frantically.

"Your… Princess? Ferid called me your princess! What the hell does that mean!? Did he really say that?" Yuu yelled in a loud whisper.

"Well… Wh-what would you say, uh, if he did." Mika turned away as he fought the blush he still managed to get even in this form.

"What did he mean by that?"

"Well…I was very intent on saving you. So Ferid would joke that uh, that you were like a princess, that I was trying to save. Nothing else!"

Mikaela tried his hardest to save face. He knew that he was lying. Ferid would always call Yuu his princess because Ferid knew how he felt towards his friend. Not that he had ever told that jackass how he felt about anything, but somehow he still knew.

The green-eyed teen sighed, accepting the answer. "I guess that works. Oh well, back to the story."

 _Mitsuba and Shinoa lunged at the vampire with all their strength, managing to only slightly block his attack, but the vampire was strong. With barely any effort, he pushed both of the girls back into their team. Yoichi launched a barrage of arrows as Kimizuki tried to charge the vampire. To no avail, as both attacks were dodged with a simple sidestep. He had broken through their defenses and kneeled next to the knocked out teammate._

" _Don't worry Yuu-chan, I'll save you from them."_

 _He scooped the boy into his arms effortlessly and seemingly disappeared before their eyes. There was nothing that could be done at this point. They watched as the vampire took their friend away to do who knows what to him._

 _Once in a quiet secluded area, Mika gently placed the boy on the ground in front of him and brushed his dark hair from his face._

" _Yuu-chan, what did they do to you? Please wake up. I need to talk to you."_

 _The blond sighed heavily willing the boy to wake up. He wanted nothing more than for his friend to awaken. He needed to talk to his friend, let him know that he was alive and well now. That his efforts weren't in vein all this time. After a moment, the boy began to stir._

" _Yuu-chan?"_

 _The brunette groaned and slowly sat upright. His eyes set on the white fabric of the person in front of him and his guard was instantly up. He drew his sword and pointed it at the blond._

" _Who are you and where are my friends?" silence was heavy in the air. "Answer me!"_

 _The vampire took a deep breath and braced himself. "Yuu-chan, it's me."_

" _M-Mika? Is it really you?"_

 _Yuu felt his eyes fill with tears as he dropped his weapon and slowly inched closer to his friend. A hand extended slowly, finding its way to the vampire's cheek. They smiled and took in the sight of each other before closing the gap and hugging._

" _I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you forever. Mika I'm so glad you're alive!"_

" _I'm glad you're alright too Yuu-chan." Mika said with a small smile forming on his face._

 _They broke apart and sat for a moment, letting the reality set in. It had been years since they had seen each other, they had both grown so much. It was easy for them to see that they weren't the same as their past selves. Yuu had realized that his friend was slightly taller than him now, and seemed stronger somehow. Mika had noticed the same of his friend, though he still seemed to have the same facial features from childhood when he smiled or cried._

" _So, Mika, do you know what happened to my friends? The guys who were with me on the battle field."_

 _Mika cringed at the thought. "Don't worry about them now, let's just focus on you getting your energy back. We have to leave in the morning."_

" _What do you mean don't worry about them? They're my family now!"_

 _Hurt flashed across the steel blue eyes._

Mika hid his face more. Good grief they hit the nail on the head. Was someone watching them at this point? He could almost swear it.

"Seriously, you're taller than me? I doubt that!" Yuu rolled his eyes.

Mika let his friend win this argument as it was a useless battle. Mika knew for a fact that he was taller, and stronger, but that wasn't a fight that he was willing to put up at this point.

"So do you wanna read from here Mika?"

"Sure, if I have to."

"I read half of this, you get the rest. I can't do it anymore!"

Mika took the computer from the boy and picked up where they had left off.

" _They're not your family! Don't worry about them! I'm your family and I'm here now. Just worry about us."_

" _No! I want to know where they are! Are they even alive? Are they with the vampires now? Please just tell me."_

 _Mika sighed heavily, "What can I do to change your mind?"_

" _Answer my question?"_

 _Another sigh from the vampire. He figured a better way to distract the boy from his train of thought. He took a steadying breath, stepped in front of his friend, and placed a hand on the back of the boy's head. One more breath and he leaned in._

" _M-Mika. What are you…"_

 _He cut the boy off by pressing his lips against his friend's. At first the brunette was shocked, but then…_

"Do I really?!" Mika questioned, turning his face to hide the bright redness that was slathering it.

Yuu was looking away as well, equally embarrassed. "I mean…we got…this far right? It can't get worse than this right? Besides, it's just a kiss."

"You're right."

Mika took a calming breath, still trying to maintain his composure and continued on.

 _At first the brunette was shocked, but then he began to relax. He let himself be taken away by the intimate gesture. When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other, wide-eyed._

" _What was that for?" Yuu questioned._

" _I had to get you to stop talking somehow. It was the only way I could think of. I'm sorry."_

 _Yuu shook his head and smiled faintly. "It's fine. I promise you. I mean… I wouldn't mind… If it happened again."_

 _The vampire smiled faintly and leaned back in to his friend. They pressed their lips together gently at first, testing the water, then letting themselves get lost. It wasn't long before fingers started finding buttons on jackets and pulling clothing off recklessly. Their shirts pooled on the floor beneath them as they tried to become one._

" _Yuu-chan, are you sure you want this?"_

" _Mhm. I'm sure." The teen replied breathlessly._

 _It wasn't long before they were on the floor, Mika on top of his human friend, grinding against each other and moaning in ecstasy. Yuu fumbled with the buckle of Mika's belt as he proceeded to undo it, reaching his intended target. The blond gasped loudly as his member was taken into the other boy's hand, gently being stroked. He was finding it hard to control himself at this rate, looking down he took in the blush that stained his friend's cheeks and lost his last bit of resolve. He stopped Yuu from what he was doing and yanked off his pants, and grinned._

" _Are you ready?"_

" _For what?"_

 _Yuu gripped the arms of the vampire above him as he gasped for breath. Mika had plunged himself deep within the boy and smiled at the results._

The vampire's face was entirely red, he was almost certain his hair was red at this point. Yuu was stuck in an entire state of shock and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint, all he knew was that he was frozen in place and it was suddenly a hundred degrees in the room.

"No, I'm done. I…I can't do this anymore! This is just wrong!" Mika finally spoke, slamming the laptop shut and placing it on the table quickly.

Yuu just shuddered as he clutched a pillow to his chest. "Is this what Shinoa and Mitsuba see when they look at us!?"

"Apparently so. But why?"

Suddenly, the unmistakable laughter of a certain blond and lavender haired duo filled the living room.

"Seriously? You two don't know why?" Mitsuba laughed.

"Oh Yuu-chan let's run away just us! I missed you so much Mika, I can't handle the thought of losing you again!" Shinoa taunted, "And lest we forget how much you love to pick him up all princess style. Maybe Ferid Bathory wasn't so far off calling him that."

"You know Yuu-chan, there's still time to leave them." Mika growled under his breath.

"Shut up Shinoa! He's my family! Of course I care about him. Just…not in that way!" Yuu turned away from the girls hiding his face, namely hoping Mika didn't take offense to that.

Shinoa and Mitsuba crossed their arms and laughed at the embarrassment of both boys.

"Whatever, well now you know our dirty little secret. And know that this isn't the only one, just an earlier one. You guys just provide us with so much material we can't help it!" Mitsuba said matter-of-factly. "And you didn't even get to the really good part, where Yuu decides it would be a good idea to…"

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW!" both boys shouted tossing pillows at the porn writing team.

Shinoa walked over to the table to pick up her laptop and grinned. As she walked away she passed Mika and whispered, "If you want to read any more, feel free to ask. I'm sure you enjoyed at least some part of it."

Mikaela's expression fell flat as he felt a heat rise throughout his entire body. With that torment the girls laughed and went back to their room to retire for the night. Yuu and Mika, however, were still stuck in the fact that this wasn't the only story written about them. They wondered if anyone else fell subject to their perverted thoughts. Shaking it off and trying to pull themselves into reality, they quickly glanced at each other, then the floor.

"S-so… you wouldn't. You don't think _that_ way of me do you?" Yuu finally broke the thickening silence.

"No! I mean, not…not like that…I mean…"

Mika couldn't find the right words he wanted to say. Yes there was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to have his way with his childhood friend. The only person who knew him better than he knew himself. But he also didn't want to destroy what they had. What if Yuu didn't even feel that way, what if he liked a girl. The thoughts ran rampant.

"Oh. Good. I mean…" Yuu paused. What did he mean?

Suddenly the vampire was just inches from him. He could smell the sweetness of his breath. What was happening right now? What should he do? Soon the question was answered for him, gently lips were pressed to his own. His body tensed, then slowly he relaxed into the kiss, bringing a hand up to tangle fingers in the golden locks. Moments passed by that seemed like an eternity. When they surfaced for air, they giggled just a bit.

"Um…" was all Yuu could muster.

"You didn't fight back." Mika stated, almost as if he knew it would happen that way.

"How was I supposed to?" said the boy defensively.

"Push me away and say no?" A sly smile crept across the blond's face.

"Yea right, you're a vampire, you're stronger than me!"

"And I would have stopped if you wanted me to. But you didn't."

Yuu crossed his arms, knowing full-well that his friend was right. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that though. Before he could process all that was going on, he felt himself being hoisted into the air, and the smell of his friend's sweet breath drew nearer. He was eye to eye with the other male though he didn't know how he got there.

With a devilish grin, and a demon-like glow to his red eyes, Mika posed to the other boy; "Wanna go give the girls something to write about?"

Yuu's jaw fell to the floor, he returned to his senses and nodded, wrapping his arms around his friend's, no, boyfriend's neck.


End file.
